


grey and old

by rycnbergara



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, I love these boys with all my heart, M/M, Song fic, eugene and sara are mentioned for like a second, shyan, so much fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycnbergara/pseuds/rycnbergara
Summary: "I met you in the dark. You lit me up."orShane and Ryan meet for the first time at a party. Sparks fly.





	grey and old

**Author's Note:**

> HUUUUGE shoutout to Meg (@goldsworths on twitter) for proofreading this!! what a queen.

**_I met you in the dark,_ **

****

It had been a party. Shane was tired before he even got there; a long shift at work the week after a breakup was never a good combination, and he was emotionally drained, but sure, he let Sara drag him to Eugene's party.

 

There was still a physical pain in his chest where he felt his ex's words echo. But he was gone, and he wasn't coming back. What else could Shane do other than get _hammered?_

 

He was alone in the corner. Sara was with her friends, Eugene was chatting up some guy who was blushing and adjusting his glasses - Zach, maybe, his name was - and he knew nobody else in the slightest.

 

Everyone else was too drunk to notice when the door cracked open and the most beautiful man Shane had ever seen peeked into the room, a cheeky grin on his face and apologies on his lips.

 

"Gene! Sorry I'm late!" He grinned again, and it _shone_. The dim room wasn't so dark anymore, and neither was Shane's spirit.

 

**_You lit me up._ **

****

"Ryan! Well, at least you're here," Eugene slurred, waving a hand before returning to chatting up the blushing brunet man before him.

 

This dude was alone, Shane was alone; it seemed to be perfect. Shane never believed in fate or love at first sight, but when he locked eyes with this Ryan guy, Shane knew he would have to approach him and talk to him or he would never forgive himself.

 

And so he did.

 

"Hey," he said. Not the most sophisticated of conversation starters, but it would do.

 

"Hey," Ryan replied, a little breathless, and the two were looking at each other like the other had strung the stars in the sky. "You're a fucking Sasquatch."

"Yeah, right, little guy." Ryan was grinning, and it was, Shane thought, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "You wanna go somewhere more quiet? It's deafening in here."

 

Ryan was nodding before he had even properly registered Shane's offer. They made their way to Eugene's balcony upstairs, where the thumping music would be muffled and Shane would be able to hear Ryan's absolutely gorgeous voice and laughter.

 

**

Ryan believed in ghosts.

 

He was born in California, he knew Eugene through college, and he believed in ghosts.

 

It was dumb, but it didn't deter Shane's heart from beating out of his chest every time the smaller man neared. It didn't stop the stars in his eyes that seemed to be reflected right back at him.

 

**_You made me feel as though I was enough._ **

****

Shane was _enamoured_ , frankly, by the way Ryan's hands were grazing his neck, giggling drunkenly about, "bears can beat sharks any day of the week, Shane!", sliding to grasp the base of his neck and tipping his head down to look the taller man in the eyes. Then their lips were brushing, and it sent jolts of pure passion, warmth, and sunshine reverberating through Shane's whole body. He lent forward to deepen the kiss. He had only met Ryan tonight, but already the kiss felt more like coming home than anything he had ever felt before. Ryan moved closer, straddling Shane and the taller man's hands snaked around his waist to bring him impossibly closer. Shane felt _alive_.

 

When they were finally so out of breath that their lungs were on fire they pulled away, instantly missing the contact, their foreheads pressed together and soft giggles exchanged between them. Ryan offered his hand, opening the door of the balcony, guiding Shane back inside, saying, "let's dance." And that was the end of that decision.

 

**_We danced the night away, we drank too much,_ **

Ryan's head was tucked by Shane's chest, letting Shane inhale his scent and everything else wonderful about him. Ryan's arms were tangled around his neck and Shane's were wrapped around Ryan's waist. Shane felt safe yet free, he was flying to the rhythm of the music; perhaps the feeling was aided by alcohol, but Shane felt...like he could do anything.

 

He was, truth be told, gutted when people began to filter out the door, one by one, calling a drunken goodbye to Eugene. He looked into Ryan's eyes - there, he saw a man who was not ready to leave his side just yet. He grinned cheekily again. Ryan grinned back.

 

"What d'ya say, you and me - popcorn at my place, we can further discuss your—" He interrupted his sentence by releasing a small hiccup, seemingly undeterred, as he continued, "Complete and utter _wrongness_ about bears vs sharks."

 

"Lead the way." Shane beamed, his large hand wrapping around Ryan's and intertwining their fingers. Shane knew, happily, that such a night was not destined to end in a surprise hook-up, but rather - a cuddly night of warmth and joy shared with a man he knew he was already falling for.

 

**_I brushed your hair back when you were throwing up._ **

****

Ryan had had too much tequila, and it showed as he spluttered into the toilet bowl. But Shane was there, keeping his fringe off his sweaty forehead, rubbing his back, and something clicked in Shane's mind that he would rather be here, brushing Ryan's hair back, than not be with the smaller man at all. The strangest part was that the thought didn't _scare_ him. What scared him was the whole... Ryan-finding-out part, and he knew this was a Shane secret and nobody else.

 

**_Then you smiled over your shoulder, and for a minute I was stone-cold sober,_ **

****

Shane froze and the hazy mist cleared from his mind. The way Ryan was looking at him was _glorious_ , even though Shane should find the dribble hanging from his mouth disgusting and the sweat slicking his forehead gross, but he didn't, instead Ryan was still stunning. He just wanted to comfort the smaller man, so he did.

 

**_I pulled you closer to my chest._ **

 

Ryan nuzzled in, breathing deeply and relishing in Shane's scent. Shane bent down slightly to place a kiss in Ryan's hair. Ryan mumbled something into his chest.

 

"What was that, little guy?"

 

 ** _You asked me to stay over_** ,

 

"Can you just stay over tonight?" He raised his gaze to meet Shane's eyes. "Like, I know I just met you tonight and I'm...I don't mean to sound like creepy, or anything-"

 

**_I said I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest._ **

 

"You just need sleep, little guy." Shane laughed, his eyes alight with affection. "But sure, I'll stay."

 

**_I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know,_ **

****

Shane ended up drifting off that night, a small, beautiful man nuzzling into his neck and their legs tangled together peacefully, hearts beating as one.

 

He was content, at the very least. If not, he was so ridiculously happy and his heart was soaring in his chest at the sight of Ryan when he slept, all peaceful and innocent and absolutely gorgeous.

 

Jesus Christ, listen to him. He'd met this guy not even twelve hours ago, and he was already acting as if they were longterm boyfriends. He hoped it would lead to something longterm - he wasn't sure if he could ever let this amazing man slip through his fingers.

 

***

It was almost a week later of tedious work and amazing dates almost every night with Ryan when they were cuddled together in the middle of a field, watching the stars and just relishing in each other's presence. Holding onto each other like they didn't want to let go. Which they didn't.

 

**_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go,_ **

****

Ryan pulled his head out from under Shane's chin and smiled at the taller man, still on his lap, meeting his eyes, and Shane's heart flew at the sight of the sparkle in Ryan's gaze.

 

"Hey, I've been thinking."

 

"A dangerous pastime."

 

"Shut up, Disney nerd." He was beaming, though, his hands latched on to Shane's shirt. "About us," he clarified after a beat of silence.

 

"Yeah?" Shane was breathless, both excitement and worry coiling in his gut. He had no idea what was heading out of Ryan's mouth next.

 

"Yeah." Ryan seemed to be searching for words, his mouth opening and closing numerous times. "I, uh, I really like, like you, and I was wondering, could we maybe - and only if you're okay with it- could we maybe be boy-"

 

"Absolutely." Shane grinned, and Ryan's face lit up as he squirmed to get more comfortable in Shane's lap. Straddling him again, tilting his head up to meet his gaze.

 

"Really?"

 

 _"Absolutely."_ Shane confirmed, and his lips were captured in a kiss from Ryan. The sunshine was back, bursting from Shane's chest and stretching to his fingers and toes. It was euphoria, kissing Ryan. His _boyfriend_ , Ryan.

 

**_I knew I needed you, but it'd never show,_ **

****

And that was it. There were dates after dates after dates, each as fucking _magical_ as the next, and it was one night at the drive-in movies, that Ryan revealed he was moving to some company called "Buzzfeed." Shane had to stop himself from squealing, because he worked for that same company, and now this meant they could see each other any time of day. Shane could've sung, in that moment, but instead he just hugged Ryan closer to his chest.

 

Just two months in, something clicked for Shane. Ryan was probably his forever, and Shane was absolutely 100% behind that. He was so _desperately_ in love, just what he had seen in his ex he had absolutely no idea. He couldn't have anyone else when he found out he would be getting a Ryan.

 

**_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old,_ **

 

Shane and Ryan practically lived with each other anyway, it was about time when Ryan moved out of his cramped apartment to Shane's more spacious one. The move only confirmed how phenomenal the feeling of waking up next to Ryan, breakfast together, and going to work together was. And his heart still fluttered every time he saw the smaller man, his skin seared deliciously every time they made contact. Shane knew that Ryan was his forever.

 

**_Say you won't let go,_ **

 

And, unbeknownst to Shane, Ryan was over the moon. The love of his life, he was pretty sure, was the one he was finally moving in with. They shared a desk, made each other breakfast, shared popcorn, and it was more than Ryan had ever dreamed of. He had known he loved Shane since they fucking met, this only confirmed how they both felt, and Ryan was seeing _stars_.

 

It had all happened so quickly, but Ryan was so ready, so undeniably ready to face the world ahead, side by side with, well, the man of his dreams. He knew he was so in love, they were so in love, and it was an unstoppable force. Nothing could get in their way.

 

(And, if Shane were to take Ryan back to Goatman's Bridge two years later, on a night where the stars were clear as day in the sky and get down on one knee, offering one of the most beautiful rings Ryan had ever seen; if Ryan were to hold him close and sob happily all the way back to California after whispering a soft yes, well, that would be perfect.)

 

**_Oh, just say you won't let go._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i love my boysss
> 
> also its hella late I've been trying to upload this for like 45 mins and im delirious,,, anyways based on "say you won't let go" by james arthur!!
> 
> find me:
> 
> twitter - @bergaraspopcorn
> 
> tumblr - @bergaraspopcorn
> 
> thanks so much for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
